By the terms “touch panel”, or more simply (as will also be used hereinafter) “panel”, is meant, in the context of the present disclosure, a generically rigid element, which is designed to be touched by a user (with a finger, a hand, or via an object), having any shape and dimension and made of any material such as to enable propagation of vibrations.
As is known, the use is growing of electronic devices envisaging touch panels as interface tool for facilitating and making more immediate data input by a user.
In these electronic devices, the user is able to activate given functions via a simple physical contact on given points or areas of contact of the corresponding panel. The contact may be generated directly by the user touching with his/hers finger or hand, or else may occur via a purposely provided data-input device.
In particular, by “touch” is herein understood a tap or impact of any kind that is able to produce vibrations on the panel, the latter being made of suitable rigid material that may enable propagation of the vibrations generated by the touch.
Appropriate methods and systems are envisaged for determining the touch position on the touch panel, and causing the consequent activation of corresponding functions in the electronic device.